Pyxis Pathfinders
The Pathfinders are a Psiball team of the Lodestone, representing House Pyxis. History The Pyxis Pathfinders were established in 3123 after the split from House Vela. The founders were two of the former players and about 40% of the old staff, of the original Pharos Pathfinders, that have joined House Pyxis. Both Pathfinder teams unite an everlasting rivalry, trying to outrank the other team on every occasion. What seems like a “shitshow” of bad words hurled at each other before and during the matches, are just steam and smoke to make every game more an event and a big show. Behind the scenes the members of the two teams are actually pretty friendly and respectful with each other, but rivalry to outrank each other is still in play, for a bit of teasing. In the Playfair III explosion on April the 3rd in 3147, the whole Pyxis Pathfinder team died, during a training session. After that the Pharos Pathfinders showed their grief and sympathies for their deceased rivals and held a charity, to raise funds to build another Playfair and help the affected families. It didn't took long for the Pyxis Pathfinders to come back, but not with the same strength than before. The Pyxis Pathfinders were quite a bit unlucky in the last season, since they changed their playstyle to teleporters only. This plan didn’t worked out, the older players were not flexible enough to adapt to the new playstyle, and so they didn’t made it into the playoffs. Stadium Playfair IV Stadium The home of the Pyxis Pathfinders Psiball team is not named after the Refueling Station Playfair IV, in reality it is the other way around. Every Refueling Station was sponsored by the former managers and sponsors from the original Pharos Pathfinders, that joined Phyxis after the split from House Vela, to imitate the gravity circumstances of Haqani’s moon Pharos in order rebuild a new and better Pathfinders team. The arena has very low gravity, what makes dodging a difficult task for every player even for veterans, more than often players jumped by accident out of the arena. On the Station itself everywhere the hardcore fans can be found, they behave like religious maniacs, to celebrate their team in every living moment, like gods. Motto Catch us if you can! Players (description of team as a whole) ♂ “Mr. Niceguy” Kova, Gori Gori is the teams veteran and became captain with the start of the season and is with 26 the oldest player in the roster. He has short copper hair and gray eyes, has a lot of tricks in his sleeve and is at his physical best, he still lacks experience as a team leader and some of his proposed tactics are quite dodgy, but he is eager to become the greatest captain ever, in Pyxis Pathfinders history. Some call him bad names for being a fair and generous guy, but that is his charm and the girls love him for being “Mr. Niceguy”. ♂ “Ironhide” Castillon, Keneth Keneth is only 23 years old and the second oldest player in the roster. He is well known for his pristine physical condition, his powerful psionics and his impossibly good luck. There is no other active player with a higher quote of saves in the entire league, in only one round he did the sheer impossible and pulled himself five times back into the arena. Seems impressive, but the reason for his nickname “Ironhide”, got the tall guy with brown hair and soft blue eyes from his numerous fearsome facial piercings. ♂ Perra, Jose Jose is 23 years young, but has yet already grey hair, he is incredible paranoid and hates people or players in the arena standing behind him. He is very easy to scare and rumor is, that is the reason for his grey hair, but not only that. If under pressure he tends to fail his teleports. Last season he had cost the team some victories, this issue made his status in the team arguable and is closely watched to replace him if he still fails in the arena. Otherwise, the skills of the green eyed Jose are pretty much average for a professional Psiball player. ♂ Moneaux, Dewitt Dewitt is one of the two new players in the Pyxis Pathfinders roster and with 19 years the youngest player in the team. He is slender, has a narrow face, with short brown hair and green eyes. Dewitt’s physique is quite underdeveloped, but everything else he has to offer is quite a good package for a player that young. One of his best traits is his heart and his unbreakable will to go on and on and on. A remarkable player that loves Psiball more than his own life or health, no wonder, the fans loved him even before as rookie in the Pyxis Pixies. ♀ Keray, Inah Inah is the second of the new players, playing her first season for the Pathfinders and the only female in the team. She got directly recruited from the psychic academy on Hroa and is quite new to Psiball, but has a lot of talent. She is only 20 years old, with long golden hair and bright amber eyes, but short. Fearless she is able to catch or deflect most of the incoming attacks and is able to counter in her mischievous ways. Her late start in Psiball brings her with a lack of fitness and psionics that need refinement. Staff Members (optional section) name, Manager (description) name, Coach (description) name, position (description) Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone